


it's just cup noodles

by hyungjun (mocheese)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocheese/pseuds/hyungjun
Summary: in which hyeongjun has a bad habit of saying “let’s break up,” to minhee every time he teases him. and that one time minhee agrees with him.





	it's just cup noodles

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing!!!! i apologize since it's very rough, i just wanted to get it out of my head ><

“hyeongjun, you can’t eat this because you caught a cold,” minhee explains holding the cup ramen away from him. 

“please? just one bite?” hyeongjun looks at him with big puppy eyes. 

how can someone be so cute? minhee thought. it was impossible for someone to be like this. but for minhee, everything hyeongjun did was just adorable. he was the definition of cuteness or maybe, he was just biased because hyeongjun is his boyfriend. 

“no! you’re sick, i can’t share this with you.” minhee says.

“then if it’s like that, we can’t be together.”

minhee’s eyes widen. not this again. 

“let’s break up.” 

minhee thought about it a lot. he knew that this bad habit of hyeongjun needs to stop and he needs to learn that breaking up isn’t something to be taken lightly. 

“okay,” minhee answers calmly.

“what?” hyeongjun’s voice start shaking and his eyes start tearing up. 

“you said we can’t be like this, you’re right.” 

“what do you mean?” hyeongjun questions him. 

“you said it, hyeongjun” 

“but i was just joking because you were annoying me” hyeongjun reasons while holding minhee’s hand

minhee feels safe every time hyeongjun holds his hand. he feels like the world is on his side for all the time hyeongjun has done that but he just can’t suddenly give in right now that he’s trying to teach him a lesson.

“junnie, you can’t always tell me to break up with you every time you get annoyed.” 

“but you’re really annoying me and i don’t know how to make you stop.” 

“ok then. let’s break up” 

hyeongjun is no longer just tearing up but is already crying. 

minhee can’t help but feel sad. he was the reason why he’s crying. his heart hurts a lot every time he sees hyeongjun cry and be in pain. he wanted to hug him so bad but he had an agenda to accomplish this time.

“what’s happening?” seungwoo barges in the room. he searches for the cause of the sound and, there he sees hyeongjun crying .

“why is he crying?” he looks suspiciously at minhee. 

“he wanted to break up and i said ok” minhee simply said. 

“did he annoy you again?” seungwoo gently asks hyeongjun while hugging him.

“yes,” he sniffs. “he didn’t want to share the cup ramen with me” 

seungwoo laughs. he thought it was something serious but it’s another one of their petty fights. 

“hyeongjun, maybe minhee didn’t want to share because you caught a cold” seungwoo tries to comfort him.

“that’s not it, he said he wants to break up with me” he was crying harder

“it’s because every time i annoy you, you tell me to break up with you, now i’m giving you the chance to be free.” minhee explains

for the past times hyeongjun told him that, minhee would only go “no, i’m sorry, baby” and hug him tight and follow whatever he wants. he is really whipped for him. minhee laughs at the thought. 

“why are you laughing?” hyeongjun shots him a look with the evident tears in his eyes.

minhee and seungwoo laugh harder because of how cute he looks right now. he was like a crying poodle. 

“hyeongjun, you really look cute right now” seungwoo explains 

minhee suddenly signals seungwoo to leave while hyeongjun was still wiping his tears on minhee’s shirt. 

“you two have to talk this out. i’m going to leave now.” seungwoo says 

the door closes and minhee wraps his arms around hyeongjun. 

“why do you want to break up with me?” hyeongjun asks looking up to find minhee’s eyes.

“you know i do not want that, it’s just that, it’s becoming a very bad habit of yours” he hugs him tighter. 

“please don’t say that ever again, i get really sad when i hear that.” minhee explains and he can feel hyeongjun nodding his head on his shirt. 

“i’m sorry,” hyeongjun breaks away with the hug “i’ll try my best not to say it again!” and tip toes to give minhee a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
